This invention relates to air-conditioning apparatus and, more particularly, to improved means for variably directing conditioned-air from air conditioning units which are mountable within an opening or window in a room. Because the location of the air conditioning unit is frequently dependent upon the location of available window space in the room, it is often impossible to position the unit in a location which will produce optimum distribution of the conditioned-air that is discharged from it. Obviously it is not always possible to locate the discharge outlet so that air flowing therefrom will produce the most effective distribution of air in the room.
To this end room air conditioners are generally provided with grille assemblies which may be positioned for directing air in selected directions. In many instances the air directional means include a plurality of vanes each of which is pivotally arranged so as to be positioned at a selected angle relative to the air flow. When this type of air deflection arrangement is employed each vane is interconnected through linkages so that they in fact move in unison. This requires that the several parts must be dimensioned and subsequently assembled in a manner that will allow movement and positioning of the several parts to readily accomplish the expected air deflection desired by the user. The arrangement requiring assembly of several parts even when accomplished to meet design requirements results in added costs due in part to the number of parts involved and, also in terms of the additional labor involved.